Stay
by TheDragonLover
Summary: Set after The High Lord. After all of this time, he still followed her around. But why? SoneaRegin.


_Just something short I felt like writing after reading The Black Magician trilogy. There are a lot of spoilers in this, so if you haven't finished the series, do so before reading. This is purely fan-made, so don't sue me._

_Because I felt the ending of the last book was…lacking, to say the least, I decided, "What the hell? I might as well, it's not like others haven't done it before." I will not change the way it ends, but I will add on to it. Think of it as…a fan-sequel, since that's what it is._

_This is something I thought of out of the blue, although I don't seem to be the first. I at first hated Regin, but I grew to like his character a lot towards the end. And since he's changed, I thought I should give his character the credit he seems to have earned. Plus, I'm a sucker for trying to make characters like Sonea happy. ;P_

_Some things in here, such as their speech or the time it takes to become a magician, might be a bit off (or a lot), but since I'm not the original author of the series, I think I'm allowed to make mistakes on that regard._

…_Also, am I the only one that noticed how Takan disappeared towards the end of "The High Lord"? Where the hell did he go?_

* * *

The Guild was quiet today.

Sonea sighed as she stared out of the window. No longer a novice, she now had her very own room in the Magicians' Quarters. Being the Guild's very own Black Magician, she was escorted around Imardin to do services among the dwells. She felt like a prisoner at times, but to have a chance to help people of both the Inner and Outer Circles was rewarding in its own ways. Whenever she felt like giving up, she focused on the important tasks ahead of her and pushed on. It was what Akkarin would have wanted her to do.

She straightened at someone knocking at the door. Willing it to open, she turned to see Rothen standing there, a small smile on his face. Her expression softened with fondness, and she walked over and embraced him. "Good morning, Rothen." He was the father she never had, although Ranel did excellent while she was growing up, and so he held a special place in her heart. He was one of the few reasons she kept pushing forward instead of falling back into darkness.

"Good morning, Sonea." He returned the hug softly, making sure not to push against her stomach. It was bulging out and finally visible even in her black robes, and he smiled and patted it affectionately. "Good morning, Sonea's son."

"Oh, stop that!" She scowled at him, although her eyes twinkled merrily. "It can't hear you. And how do you know it'll be a son? Could be a girl."

He chuckled, already seeing an argument in the making. "I know, and I'm sorry. I'll be more considerate of it next time." After a pause, he sighed and looked away. "Unfortunately, I won't be able to escort you this time. I have duties to attend to."

"Oh." She felt her spirits plummet at the thought of not having him around this time. After a moment, she asked quietly, "Who will?"

His mouth twitched at that, and he stepped aside to let her see who stood at the doorway.

"Hello, Lady Sonea."

She froze at the sight of Regin in his red Warrior robes standing there with his arms crossed, but almost immediately she relaxed and mentally scolded herself. _It's been months, and he's certainly seemed to change for the better._ Still, she couldn't help the pang of unease that overtook her the first few moments of seeing him, something that had come during her first years as a novice. She was guilty to subconsciously hold him to his old antics, but she supposed old habits died hard.

Her mouth twitched, turning into a half-smile. "Hello, Lord Regin. And really, don't call me that." It finally evolved into a full smile. "Keep it at Sonea. I insist."

His smirk was familiar, but this time it wasn't malicious. "Whatever you say, Sonea." He motioned for her to follow. "Shall we go?"

She nodded, giving a small sigh. _And another day begins._ She turned to Rothen and nodded, grateful he had at least come to see her.

–_Be careful, Sonea._

She smiled, and she was sure a mischievous look came across her face.

–_Of course, Rothen. What sort of trouble would I get myself into?_

He only chuckled and shook his head. Glad to have such a good start this morning, she strode across the room and stepped out, Rothen following after her. The trio walked down the corridor and parted at the next intersection, and then it was only her and Regin. As the silence continued, Sonea couldn't help but feel awkward around him. _After all,_ she considered, _I've been so used to avoiding him that now I feel the urge to run. I can't help it._ She glanced at him, but his face was calm as he was oblivious to her thoughts. _I wonder, would he be offended if he knew?_

He then suddenly looked at her, and she was embarrassed he had caught her staring at him. He didn't seemed put off by it, though, and didn't bring it up. "Where to today, Sonea?"

She thought about it and smiled. "Yesterday was the Northern Quarter, so I believe we should go West today." He nodded and led the way, and she found the smile slip from her face. It was strange to have him listen to her, and she actually felt a bit sorry for him. _He's been trying to make up months of torture . . . while I appreciate it, I feel he's done more than enough._ She couldn't have him following her around for the rest of her life trying to make it up to her, or Cery. _I'll have to tell him today._

* * *

The sun was high as Sonea and Regin decided to rest for midbreak. He took her to the Western Square to get some food, and they returned to the hospital to eat the marins and bread. As she sipped her raka, she found his eyes were on her, and eventually she met his gaze and took a deep breath. _Alright, Sonea. Now's the time._ She placed the cup down to show she had something to say, and he mimicked her while never dropping his eyes from hers.

She took another deep breath before starting. "Regin . . . I know you feel . . . obligated to help me." Her eyes flickered with unease, but she pushed it away to continue. He had a right to know. "But, you've done a lot for me, and I don't want you to feel like you haven't done enough."

She noticed his mouth fall into a frown, and she gulped. _It's so hard to talk to you!_ "It's not that I don't want you around . . . I just don't want you to waste your life staying at the Guild to repay a favor you've already completed tenfold."

"No." His voice was sudden, and his tone was serious. "I haven't. Your friend saved me even after all I've done to you, and then _you_ forgave me." His jaw became rigid at the reminder of that day, and he shook his head. "No, I have yet to repay you. And I'm not wasting away at the Guild. I chose to remain."

She sighed at his familiar stubbornness. _All in all, he's still Regin._ Watching his expression for any changes, she eventually reached a hand over and grasped his arm reassuringly. Surprisingly, he sucked in a quick breath, but other than that nothing changed. She spoke calmly and softly to show how sincere she was. "_You_ may have chosen to stay, but it was to help _me_. I'm no fool, Regin. And I know you aren't, either." Her mouth twitched into a half-smile once more, the only one she could genuinely muster. "You don't have to stay for me."

He was quiet, and after a moment she let go of his arm to stare at him from afar. _I wonder what he's thinking._ As the silence continued, she thought of invading his thoughts, but she immediately scolded herself for even considering it. _That is an abuse of my powers! I could never . . ._ When she thought about it more, however, she figured that it wouldn't hurt to take a small peek. _And _only_ a peek, _she reminded herself before concentrating.

Immediately, she saw herself as Regin perceived her. She looked regal in her obsidian robes, her lips drawn into a tight line, and her hands twitched slightly on the table. Her eyes were deep and thoughtful, and he seemed to see a spark behind them that hinted to her immense power. Keeping her surprise hidden, she turned to his thoughts and suddenly heard them loud and clear.

_. . . I knew something was bothering her. Can't she see, though? I would have thought it'd be obvious. I know I've helped her a lot, but I don't see it as ever being enough. Without her, Cery and Akkarin, the Guild would be destroyed, Kyralia taken . . . and I would be dead or the slave of an Ichani. I owe her my life, and then some. And . . . I don't want to leave her. She's one of the few people who've forgiven me, and the only one I ever –_

She immediately withdrew herself from his mind, mentally shaken by what she saw. She was afraid of what she almost learned, and she had to focus to keep her expression the same. _I . . . that can't be right. But, I saw it, and I felt his . . . could he really?_

Regin avoided her gaze. "Sonea, I . . ." He couldn't seem to find the right words for the situation. "I know I don't _have_ to stay. That doesn't mean . . . I don't _want_ to, though. I . . ." He sighed and shook his head. "I'm not the best at talking about feelings."

She gave a wry grin at that. "Neither am I." When he faintly copied it, she searched for something that would convince him he wasn't in her debt anymore. "You may have given me some rub in our early days, but you haven't stopped helping me since the invasion. Don't you think that's enough?" As he mulled it over, she bit her lip and hoped he wouldn't respond the way she thought he would. They sat in silence for a while, their food left half-eaten on their plates and drinks cooling.

He finally looked her in the eyes, making her breath catch in her throat. "It wasn't just "some rub" I gave you; I almost ruined your life, even after you became the High Lord's favorite." When she grimaced at the reminder, his eyes widened before his expression softened and he whispered, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have–"

"No, no." She gulped to dislodge the lump in her throat as she fought away the tears. "That's alright. It's . . . about time I got over it."

He frowned at her words. "Got over it? What are you . . . ?" When she gave him an even stare, he eventually came to the conclusion she had. "You're not saying you're moving on from . . . from him, are you?"

She took a deep breath. "We promised each other, before we returned, that if either of us died, we would continue on with our lives." She closed her eyes as the memory of waking up to see Akkarin leaning over her with a smile caused the lump to return full force. She felt a tear slide down her cheek, but she quickly reached up and flicked it away, determined not to look weak. Looking back at Regin, she was surprised to see his eyes were misty, and even more so when he reached a hand out to grip her arm like she had done.

–_Sonea . . . I know this is hard for you. That's . . . why I must stay._

The sincerity in his message caused her heart to skip a beat. She stared at his hand encircling her arm reassuringly, almost shivering when his thumb traced a circle on her skin.

–_I . . . thank you, Regin. You . . . you won't leave me alone, will you?_

After a moment of silence, he slowly let go of her and gave her a familiar grin. "No, I won't. Not even if you beg me."

* * *

When the day was near its end, Sonea found herself reluctant to leave Regin. Throughout the entire day, he was nothing but kind to her, and she regretted ever feeling uneasy that morning at the sight of him. He even allowed her to have some of his power, although it was taken without black magic. As they walked towards the Magicians' Quarters, she suddenly stopped in her tracks, and after a few steps he halted and turned around to look at her in confusion. She thought hard about what she was about to do, and eventually she stepped forward and grabbed his arm firmly. "Follow me."

Although it was obvious he wanted to know what she had planned, he didn't say a word. He let her lead him to the stairs in the Entrance Hall, and she focused on remembering the way when Dorrien had brought her there. Eventually, they came to the roof of the University, and as they stepped out onto the top she couldn't help but grin at his amazed face. He breathed, "I didn't know you could get up here . . ."

"I learned the way from a friend," was her lighthearted reply. He glanced at her smirk with an eyebrow raised, but she only walked forward before finding a spot against the railing at the top of the building and crouching down to sit. Eventually, he moved to join her, and she smiled at him before looking up at the dimming sky above them. It was towards the end of the sunset where it was more night than day, and the sky was painted with a palette of beautifully dark colors. She watched the first star she saw as it hung in the night like a far off globe of light, but she was very aware of his presence beside her.

"It's beautiful." When she jumped at his sudden comment and looked at him curiously, he grinned and motioned around them. "This place is a perfect getaway."

"Yes . . ." She gulped at the thought of coming up here with him, where only a select others could go. "It is. It's . . . private." She watched him stare at her until both of their faces grew warm and they looked away from each other. _Perhaps too private._

"Sonea." He kept his eyes away, but his hand crept over to hers on the ground. "I . . . I know you must still miss him. And . . ." He hesitated. "I can understand if you don't feel the same way. But . . ." His hand finally covered hers, his fingers warm to the touch. "I just want to stay . . . with you. To help you."

She gulped again, but not because of awkwardness. _Oh, why can't I move my hand? It won't listen to me!_ She slowly turned to stare at Regin, whose face had once scared her into hiding and sneaking around hidden passageways. Now, though, it made her heart skip a beat and caused her to grow extremely nervous all of a sudden. She tried to open her mouth to talk, but it only formed a small circle of shock as she found her words dying at the look on his face.

_He's . . . he's so sad._ She never thought this would happen, but her heart was breaking at the sight. _He . . . I can't believe it. So much has changed in the last few months._ He's _changed. And . . . I've changed._ Gulping down her pity, she finally turned her hand over and wove her fingers between his, smiling a little at his surprise. She gave it a reassuring squeeze.

–_Thank you, Regin. I . . . I'm glad you're staying with me. I really am._

After a moment of silence, he returned the smile.

–_So am I._

* * *

…_omg fluff!_

_Okay, random, I know. But, after reading the series, I suddenly had a liking for this pairing. In fact, I might write more. :D_

* * *

Lots of dragon-y love (and cookies!),  
~DL ('Dragon Lover')


End file.
